User talk:Pro-Bot Penguino
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Pro-Bot Penguino! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is imperative that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you may be blocked, and it will not be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ Nintendo 300Talk Blog 23:31 - 11/29/2011 WTH! YOu just spam on my page and tell on me. I'm a chatmod and a master coder.--The Ðăṝḱ Ṃḁḡḕ - Messages - Blog Chatmod 23:33, November 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry and I'll unban.--The Ðăṝḱ Ṃḁḡḕ - Messages - Blog Chatmod 23:41, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Logo Hey, thanks! :D I was looking at your page and I noticed that you live near Austin! I, in fact, live in Houston and am going to Lakeway (a community next to Austin) until Thursday. Coincidence! :D - ShrimpPin 18:48, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Founder Hello. Sorry for the delay in the response to your message. The founder was a user named V-Rex in January of 2007. He does not own the wiki, because he quit the wiki because he thought he was "too old" for Club Penguin. Wikia owns all the wikis in wikia. --[[User:Awesome335|'WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. ']] WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT...ANYMORE! 14:51, November 25, 2012 (UTC) — Spydar007 (Talk) ::They are fake mods - stop adding them — Spydar007 (Talk) RE: Not Vandalism Hi Pro-Bot Penguino, The thing is, that was along time ago and they may not work there anymore. For this reason, they should not be included on thie page. I'm sorry for accusing you of vandalism. — Spydar007 (Talk) :I have asked one of the admins on this wiki and he said neither of them should be there. Sorry. :— Spydar007 (Talk) ::Ok. I'm sure you can make very constructive and helpful edits to the wiki from now on. Feel free to contact me at any time if you have any questions or problems from now on and I'll be happy to help!! ::— Spydar007 (Talk) :::No, I was saying that I'm sure you can make constructive edits to other pages. Again, contact me if you have any problems!! :::— Spydar007 (Talk) Underage Sorry if this is offensive, but seriously. "Barely underage"? I don't think so. You are 10 and wikia is for people who are 18 and over. So come back in 8 years. Speaking of which, I need to say something... --Extrablu106 (talk) 16:36, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :Extra, its for people 13 or over. See you in 3 years :( --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 16:37, April 25, 2013 (UTC)